


Essence of Love

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Scents & Smells, embraces, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes up in Snow White's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essence of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: scent  
> Sorry for the lame title.

Waking up in Snow White’s embrace was the best thing that ever happened to Emma. It meant that she was loved. It meant that she was special. It meant that all those times she looked over at Mary Margaret and felt a unique connection were real. Emma inhaled.

Mary Margaret always smelt fresh, even though Emma knew she, like every other person in Storybrooke, did his or her laundry on the weekend. Emma mentioned it once, in a bid to break the awkwardness she felt whenever she looked into her mother’s eyes, remembering passionate kisses prior to the breaking of the curse. Snow White had replied that Mary Margaret had simply left her clothes that she intended to wear next in the sun during the day.

And so Emma began to associate warm, fresh smells with Snow White. Freshly baked bread, newly mown grass, cookies straight from the oven. These experiences she associated with her mother who loved her, who still wanted her. In melancholic moments, when she’d sit and stare at the sea, allowing bad memories from childhood, she need only find Snow and hug her. Her mother’s scent and warmth was all she needed to chase away the demons.

She snuggled into Snow's torso as the hands on her head and back pulled her closer.


End file.
